Dhandayuthapani Films (India)
1st Logo (1964-1971) Logo: On a background with a lot of mountains, we see a small mountain with three buildings and a temple above it. Suddenly, the door of the temple is opened and we see a statue coming down the mountain very fast until he arrives to the valley. The statue consists of a kid with a lance and a peacock. Then, we see a fireball which came from the stairs, a goes in front of the statue. The fireball forms a sudden smoke every time it forms "DHANDAYUTHAPANI FILMS" letter-by-letter, and after this, it goes to the kid. Variant: There's a closing variant which consists of the logo shown at the beginning of the film, but there's a zoom in to the statue. Trivia: The kid is Murghan, a God very claimed in Tamil Nadu. FX/SFX: * Opening variant: The statue moving, the fireball and the forming of text, which all look like stop-motion animation. * Closing variant: The zoom. Music/Sounds: * Opening variant: A quick and repetitive sound of a bell, and some crashes of a cymbal. Deiva Cheyal uses a similar melody, but a little slower. * Closing variant: A very rhythmical melody with drums, a nadaswaram (a typical Indian wind instrument) and a less repetitive note of a bell. Availability: Seen on Deiva Thirumagal,Deiva Cheyaland Kettikkaran. Scare Factor: * Opening variant: Medium to nightmare. The bell and the cymbal, in addition to the statue coming down the mountain so fast and the fire ball may scare some people. * Closing variant: Low to medium. The music and the zoom make this logo tamer than the opening variant, in addition of the absence of the fireball and the stop-motion animation. 2nd Logo (1972) Logo: We see a temple above a big mountain. The camera zooms into the temple, and we see different statue of the same kid (which is in front of the temple and next to a peacock) from the previous logo. Then, we see a star at the statue's left, and it blinks going to the left side of the logo, forming (letter-by-letter, blinking) the yellow text "DHANDAYUTHAPANI FILMS". When the star finishes with the text, it blinks and goes to the kid's left, while "MADRAS-17" is being formed. The star disappears when it blinks on the chest of the kid. FX/SFX: The zoom, the star blinking, the texts being formed. Music/Sounds: The same repetitive sound of a bell, a drum solo and a tune made by violins while the star arrives to the kid. Availability: Seen only on Jaanwar Aur Insaan. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 3rd Logo (1972-1988) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The camera zooming out. Music/Sounds: A similar melody to the closing variant of the first logo, only high pitched. Availability: First seen on Deivam. Seen also on Gomatha Engal Kulamatha, Vellikizhamai Viratham, Rajaa, Aattukkara Alamelu and Dharmathin Thalaivan. All them can be found on YouTube. The logo is seen at the beginning and the closing of these movies. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Category:India Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Tamil Logos Dhandayuthapani Film Production (Dhandayuthapani Films)